Mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs)) have been configured to provide users with navigation information. For example, mobile computing devices have been configured to provide driving directions from a first geographic address to a second geographic address. Such devices may include Global Positioning System (GPS) capabilities that provide global positioning information, such as latitude and longitude information, which can indicate a current geographic location for a mobile computing device. Global positioning information for a mobile computing device can be used by the mobile computing device and/or by a back-end computer system (e.g., a cloud computing system) to provide driving directions from a mobile computing device's current geographic location to a desired destination location.